


USS Kopernikus

by Imion



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Human, Kopernikus, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, My Ship, Vulcan, like a fuckton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imion/pseuds/Imion
Summary: The first meeting of Sevik and Nate.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting of Sevik and Nate.

Unbelieveable. Unprofessional. It was his second year at the academy and he still had trouble showing up on time. According to his own upbringing „on time“ meant that he showed up at least 10 minutes early. He hated being late with a seething, quiet rage others would never attribute to his people. 

As the clock on his PADD was virtually ticking, he estimated he might almost make it to the minute. On his way he passed a couple of people, wondering what they were doing on campus this late. Not many extracurricular activities started at 7 pm. Why was he here again? Ah, yes. Survival cooking class - for the desperate times your ration bars would run out. It had sounded like practical knowledge and the time made it all the better. On Wednesdays like these he could take a sweet, sweet nap after his last class and then cook dinner here, on campus. It had sounded almost too perfect. 

Rounding the last corner he spotted the room he was supposed to be. The door had been locked to stay open. Good. Just slightly out of breath he drew closer, scanning the room. Most people were already seated while Professor Hamasaki (the most fearsome, small man Earth had ever managed to birth) stood at the front, opposing his students. Luckily he was still intently focused on his PADD while the screen already projected his material. It looked like the course would entail a lot more theory than practical application and his stomach was not up for that at all. Judging by the way most cadets were still chatting with each other, the course had also not yet begun. 

This year‘s survival cooking class took place in the science building and, this course in particular, in one of the few rooms that featured larger tables, the ones where you had to sit next to somebody. He‘d lived in San Francisco for so long now that these kind of seating arrangements looked foreign to him, although he found he didn‘t mind them as much as some of his friends did. Sparing one last glance left and right while still in the doorway, he saw no one else approaching. 

Damn. He really was the last person to attend. Mindful of the time he slipped into the next best vacant seat and offered a quiet „Hi.“ to his new neighbour. The other hadn‘t really looked his way first and, now that he did, Nate was puzzled. Those upswept eyebrows were usually accompanied by pointed ears but … Oh, of course. The other‘s thick, curly hair must be hiding them. 

„Hello.“ The voice was even, deep and warm. It wasn‘t something Nate conciously registered at that time, more of an afterthought or a feeling that kept resonating just after he‘d finished the word. 

„I am Sevik. Fifth semester. Medical division.“ 

Nate caught the Vulcan‘s eyes sweeping over him, most likely taking notes or looking for clues. Clues? He mentally slapped himself then. For what? This was ridiculous. It was perfectly normal to just look at a newcomer. Nothing weird or suspicious there. 

„Name‘s Nathan Maier. I‘m in my fourth semester. Uhm - Command division. Nice to meet you.“ He brought his backpack to the front, his right hand fortunately busy - the instinct to shake hands was something he might never drop. Reaching inside to unpack his second PADD, he still held eye contact with Sevik, not sure on how to follow up on that. He hadn‘t met many Vulcans yet and most of them didn‘t really care for small talk. Nate was saved, or so he thought at that time, from finding out or making a complete fool out of himself, by Professor Hamasaki announcing that the course would start now. He placed his backpack next to the table, his eyes now to the front. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that Sevik, too, was focusing on the professor. 

The beginning was easy. The professor presented an overview of the course, which really did entail a lot of research and theory work, all the way down to an average calory intake. Even as Mr. Hamakasi went through the points, Sevik had his stylus drawn, taking note after note. Soon enough the brief index on Sevik‘s PADD (The one they‘d all been sent before.) had been expanded three times with notes and questions, neatly fit in and pre-organized. Somewhere after the third bulletpoint Nate was drawn in by his neighbours notetaking. Sometimes he‘d let the notes flow from left to right, a distinct handwriting showing through the vulcan script. Other times the writing went from top to bottom. While Nate‘s universal translator did feature the standard Golic Vulcan, this must have been a very regional dialect. He recognized some words of the curled, ceremonial writing, but the shorter script complete eluded him. The whole three pages now looked more like an ancient crossword-puzzle (the ones that were just becoming hip again). Fascinating. 

„Do you wish to borrow my notes after this course?“, a quiet voice caught him off-guard. Nate looked up. Of course, the other being a Vulcan, he did not detect any hint of malice or sarcasm on Sevik‘s face. That did not mean that there wasn‘t any. To be fair it would have been equally difficult to see benevolence. 

„I was just - it looks like a work of art, almost. I couldn‘t help but watch.“ Had that sounded stupid? Probably. 

Now that earned him the well-known eyebrow-raise before the Vulcan broke eye-contact at all for a moment, his dark, brown eyes jumping from his notes to a spot on the table, then back to Nate himself. „Thank you?“ 

He couldn‘t help but grin at that. „You‘re welcome.“ But really, he did kind of want these notes, now that the offer had been made. Maybe he could ask him again, later, after the course? Sevik was already focusing on the professor again as he was talking about … 

What was he talking about? Shit! So the first three evenings they would go into the details of calories and how much of what you had to eat in order to a) stay alive but more importantly b) stay alive well enough to be able to gather more food. 

As it turned out he would not be able to concentrate for long. A faint noise drew his attention away from the big screen. The projection of various graphs and scientific findins quickly transformed into an indistinguishable jumble of colours and letters as he listened for the sound again. What had it been? A … gurgle? But it had been so small? 

He heard it again as it was accompanied by a tiny yawn a second later. Had someone brought their dog? It wasn‘t uncommon for professors to bring their pets to long lectures, dogs specifically. As long as the pet was well-behaved and posed no threat most people didn‘t even question it. But he hadn‘t seen a dog anywhere. Nate kind of had a thing for dogs. There was no way he would have missed one. But, as he mused about this, dogs didn‘t make these noises. As discreetly as possible he looked around, turning his head slowly. 

There, a third time! Whatever it was, it was definitely to his left, somewhere in their row, next to Sevik. Maybe at the next table? Nate leaned back a bit and Sevik, seeing what he was doing, turned to look into the same direction, then back to him. 

„I apologize-“, he started, keeping his voice low, and there Nate did see some sort of guilt reflected in his features. “…if her presence keeps you from your studies. I do not have the social network necessary to leave her with … friends.“ Nate had not imagined that pause. The word sounded foreign, coming from a Vulcan. Still, he felt sorry for him. To think he couldn‘t leave his dog- 

On the floor, next to Sevik, hidden almost completely by the table, he saw two tiny legs kicking out. 

‚BABY!!‘, he thought and then whispered loudly: „Baby!“, barely able to contain his excitement while pointing at the small (probably) Vulcan infant. He could make out a carrycot now as he leaned back even more. Sevik‘s hand shot out to keep him from toppling over, which was unnecessary, really, but appreciated. 

„What‘s her name?“ This whole keeping-your-voice-down-thing was getting annoying. 

„T‘Faun.“, he whispered and gently pushed Nate back into an upright position. 

„How old is she?“ He smiled, it just came natural to him. He didn‘t care anymore that he was talking to a Vulcan. Nate also really wanted to see the baby now. Did she have his eyes? 

The cadet to their left shushed them. Rude! But she was right, of course, so he flashed her an apologetic grin and bowed his head in shame. They‘d both better focus on the course. He was keeping the both of them from focusing. Plus he could always talk to Sevik after the course. 

„Appearently Mr. Maier came in just in time, so please, Dr. Sevik?“ Professor Hamasaki stood, his arms folded, and sent him a stern look and the entire course now focused in on him - them -. 

„Sorry.“, he murmured under his breath. 

Sevik nodded. (Apology accepted?) „Due to unforseen complications my children are solely in my care for the forseeable future. Starfleet has agreed to let me take my youngest with me during extracurricular activities. During regular courses they are in daycare.“ 

The way he phrased it had Nate‘s mind running with all kinds of scenarios that would have Sevik taking care of his child alone, none of which seemed pleasant. 

Professor Hamasaki continued with his lecture and Sevik held his eyes only a moment longer. 

Didn‘t Vulcans have a tight social network, he wondered. Did something happen to his wife? A divorce? If so, why hadn‘t one of his relatives on Vulcan taken the children in? 

Those were questions, he concluded, that he definitely wouldn‘t ask after their first meeting. 

Logically, that meant that they would have to meet more often. 


	2. Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevik convinces his daughter that she still needs supervision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short...

“Father”, she starts, “we have been over this. It will only be one shift. I know and have everything I need.” T’Faun stands in front of him, her small arms and even smaller hands neatly held behind her back, imitating most Vulcans she’s seen. Her voice leaves no doubt, which is impressive, for a six-year-old.

If only he didn’t know better. “Surely you can understand that, as your father, I have remaining doubts. Other children your age are also supervised by an adult in situations like this.”

She puffs out her chest, looking up and there’s no way she can look taller because that’s physically impossible but Sevik is sure she tries. “You do not take my arguments seriously. You come back to the same point. I say having an adult discussion is neigh impossible at this point, father.”

One day, he muses, she will be grown up and still speak to her elders like this. A part of him thinks it most unwise to let her continue this sort of behaviour. Another part is irrationally proud that somehow he’d helped create such a strong-willed person. “If you will, there is an aspect to the situation I have not yet brought up.” 

She tilted her head slightly, indicating that she was willing to continue to listen to him.

“As your behaviour, even when being left unsupervised has been, so far, exemplary, I thought you could be of assisstance to Lt.-Cmdr. Taurik and his mate.” 

“I do not understand how their and my situation correlates, father. Please, elaborate.” 

He would have to tread carefully, make her see his point. Despite her tendency to wish for independency at this young age, she also craved company and it was up to him, at most times, to spend as much time with her as she needed or, if he was unavailable, at least to faciliate a meeting with others. “They have both expressed a wish to have children but remain uncertain because they have no point of reference. Spending an evening with you they would get a firsthand experience, and a positive one at that, I am certain.”

She didn’t bite immediately as his compliments fell short. But… “I would do good by letting them supervise me?” 

“Yes, exactly.”

T’Faun nodded, slowly, a sharp eye still trained on her father. “In that case I conceed to being supervised by them.” 

Sevik nodded, even bowed a little,somewhat glad that this was now over. “Most gracious of you.”

“Although I do understand...”, she began and he wondered when he could go back to sickbay again. Surely they would miss him already. “… your main reasoning behind all of this is your wish to know I am safe, in company of adults, during your prolonged time of absence.” She’d raised her chin a little, again, and he knew he’d been found out. He was a terrible schemer and a worse actor. “I find your solution satisfactory, despite your illogical intentions, as it encompasses a good deed.” 

Whoever should marry her one day would have to be as exemplary as her. It would be tough to find someone like this. 

“Also, based on the grounds that you are my father, you are forgiven.” She’d avoided his gaze there, focusing instead on the painting of the Voroth Sea to her right.

Sevik raised an eyebrow at that. “Thank you.” He could, of course, call her out on that illogic but just like she had, he saw the good intention behind it. Whatever soft spot he had for his children (It was a pretty big one.) he knew that his children were the same. “I shall return to sickbay now. Taurik and Sam will join you in a timely fashion.”

“Will you not stay and brief them?” 

He really was in somewhat of a hurry now to get back. Besides … “You know your dietary requierements, your boundaries and your sleep schedule. I trust you will relay…” How could he phrase that? “… the necessary information in due time.” There. Now, if she wanted to rebel a little, she could push her bedtime. 

“I see.” There was a glimmer in her eyes, he knew he saw that. “Yes, that is logical.”

“Indeed.” With that he was off. In sickbay he’d have to call Taurik – no. First, he would call Mr. Lavelle. The human was easier to convince.


	3. Social Skills

Captain Natalie Maier was taller than he had thought her to be, almost his height. She immediately offered him a seat at her desk and didn’t waste time in starting the briefing . “You’ve been climbing the ladder rather quickly, haven’t you?” Her eyes sought out his again before she continued skimming through the details on her PADD. “Your records are incredible, all very neat.” Here she furrowed her brows.

 

Had she found something not to her liking? Impossible. He knew his records inside and out. He was nothing but commendable. Additionally, he had checked his appearance in the mirror twice this morning and replicated himself a new uniform.

 

“Do you know why you’ve been transferred to the Kopernikus?” A soft sound resonated through the ready room as the PADD was carefully put down again. She leaned back a bit, one hand resting on the desk, the other on the armrest, while she regarded him.

 

Sometimes humans would conceal their emotions when dealing with Vulcans. A well-meant effort on their part, no doubt, but it barely scratched the surface of what his people intended and often enough left said humans with too much pent-up rage. This one appeared relaxed and did not emote much, overall, mostly displaying friendly curiosity. “Captain Tyrell found it crucially important for me to improve my social skills, especially concerning the forming and maintenance of long-term interspecies relationships.” He’d expected her to smile at that, to grin or mock him. Most others had.

 

“Do you think that’s an important skillset for an officer in a leading position?”

 

“A commanding officer must be exemplary in at least his own branch and possess adequate management and assessment skills. Additionally, Starfleet is a multi-cultural and multi-species organization, ergo a commanding officer needs to familiarize themselves with said cultures and species to perform adequately and to mediate conflicts. Both necessary and additional skillsets would allow me to perform satisfactorally, which is my goal.” During his answer she’d raised her left eyebrow, a form of expression he was familiar with. “Was my answer not satisfactory?”

 

“It was satisfactory, thanks. Just-” A grin escaped her, which she seemed to appreciate, before she relaxed again and fell back into her previous state. “That was a- a long ‘yes’.”

 

“Yes.”, he said and surpressed a sigh.

 

“Good, good. Captain Tyrell also told me that there were several incidents involving you and other crewmembers – but he told me to ask you about it? He said, forgive me for paraphrasing, he would keep it off the book because it wasn’t … illegal? Unallowed?” A pause. “What exactly happened?” She had every right to know, of course.

 

“He discouraged me from maintining my past level of engagement with my fellow crewmembers.” Sorren remembered the talk with Captain Tyrell, which had left both of them uneasy. A touchy subject he’d rather not discuss, especially not on his first day. But technically, he truly had not done any wrong.

 

“So… you did find… good friends?” She didn’t bother to hide her confusion and then that confusion changed to a dawning realization. “Your level of engagement with these – several – crewmembers was – uh...”

 

“Sexual.”

 

“Wow.”

 

He hadn’t noticed his own eyebrow shooting up at that response. The Captain, on the other hand, looked amused now. A little blush had crept onto her cheeks, but overall… He felt his own ears heating up. His long hair sometimes made it easier for that biological response to occur. Maybe it was time to cut it? But several people had complimented him on his appearance during the past two years and he, too, found it suited him.

 

“Man...”, she muttered, then opened her mouth only to promptly close it. She leaned forward then, her hands and lower arms on the table.“This is a problem, you see? I don’t know you well enough yet but I have so~ many questions already. But they’re not relevant to this interview so… they might remain unanswered forever.”

 

He certainly wasn’t imagening this. She’d taken on a tone of increased familiarity. Chatting? Possibly. Definitely not what he had expected. “As there were more parties involved I cannot share detailed information. It would violate their trust and privacy.”

 

“And you are absolutely right to treat that matter the way you do. Unlike me, who’s being a nosy bean.” She straightened her back again, but her eyes still danced around other items in the room – everywhere except him, really. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. “Well then! Do you have any requierements or do you need suggestion on where to start your, let’s call it ‘extracurricular training’?”

 

He was… glad she’d chosen to come back to the initial topic. “My past studies on interspecies realtionships aside, Captain Tyrell chose this ship for me because of a large number of other Vulcans onboard this vessel who might have encountered similar hurdles. Could you name a selection of individuals you think could teach me?” Again, a grin swept over her face and he couldn’t fathom why.

 

She nodded and picked up her PADD again before Sorren received several packages of information on his own, signalled by successive beeping noises. “I’ve picked the regular ones, all high-ranking officers.”

 

‘Regular’ implied that Captain Tyrell had been right. This ship did have the necessary personel to integrate multiple species.

 

“My chief medical officer Sevik is available during his regular shifts for counselling. The same applies for Taurik, my second down in engineering, but he’s harder to grasp, depending on his tasks. T’Kur wished not to be disturbed during her shifts but is willing to spend time with newcomers in the gym.”

 

He skimmed through the three personel leaflets the Captain had sent him, complete with updated shift schedules for the next two weeks. “These are all Vulcan.”, he remarked and hadn’t meant to.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-...” Why did that bother him? During his six-month stay on the USS Chevron he had sometimes found himself longing for other Vulcans. This…

 

“Most Vulcan newcomers, especially the cadets, they always went for one of the senior Vulcans onboard my ship. And there’s only three Vulcans onboard that outrank you.”

 

She was being helpful and considerate. And also, with a small smirk at the last sentence – Sorren was not sure, but it might have been a compliment? No matter the case: “Thank you.”

 

“They can direct you to the ones they think you’ll gel with best, should you not click.”

 

“I understand.” Maybe she was right and meeting with a fellow Vulcan was the best first step. As she’d just explained, his experiences would not be limited to just one species.

 

“Welcome on board.” She’d relaxed a bit over the course of their talk, her hands folded, again resting on the desk and a smile on her face. He’d remember this very moment for many years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S BEEN ON THE USS CHEVRON FOR 6 SLUTTY SLUTTY MONTHS YOU GUYS


End file.
